Possession Of Flame
by PandaShadow
Summary: Tifa Lockheart has been having odd dreams lately, and one day wakes up to find herself partially transformed. What happen, and what WILL happen to her? TifaxRufus and TifaxSephiroth, and MANY others, so just see inside if I have one that you like ok? R&R!
1. Dreams

**Possession Of Flame**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**Dreams**

**A/N: Oh my god! Look who's back! Who missed me? Huh? Well, I was just on Gaia Online and I got this random inspiration for a story! I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think, so I don't just give up and call myself a failure for ever thinking of writing again…**

**I don't own Final Fantasy 7… or Rufus… or Sephiroth… or Tifa… or, sadly enough, any of the other characters either… so SAD I tell ya! Meep…**

**Pairings: Tifa/Rufus; Tifa/Sephiroth; Cloud/Aeris; Yuffie/Cloud; Yuffie/Vincent; One-sided Elena/Rufus; Elena/Reno; and One-sided Reno/Yuffie**

**Yeah, a lot of pairings, but I like many variations of shapes involving love! So fun! And I DO happen to have my two fave pairings in there, hehehe!**

**Okay… nothing is gonna make any sense unless you can read my mind through the computer. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Okay, so don't go flaming me about how you don't get it! It's the first chapter, why would I make a story so… not interesting as to not have anyone asking questions.**

**Speaking of reviews though, not only do they motivate me, but please, don't ask me anything about the plot? I know that because I typed that, at least ONE PERSON will, but it's really hard for me to not answer all of your questions, but I really don't wanna ruin the story for you!**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Final Heaven… Flames… Silver and blue… So much blood… Meteor… Sephiroth… Jenova… Death…

It was hard to take in all of this for the woman known as Tifa Lockheart. She had been through a lot in the past few years of her life. But after all of the deaths, all of the blood lost… she had learned the most important lesson of her life:

Never give up.

Not saying that she ever gave up before all of that, no, but she truly understood that three-worded sentence now. You can't just stop.

Stopping… Stopping life…

No, she didn't know why it was that she was walking through her hometown as it was being burned to the ground. She didn't have any clue as to what was going on. She knew she wasn't fifteen again, because then she wouldn't have opened her bar, Final Heaven, yet.

But as she walked through the flames, she began to feel different. She felt almost… insane. She didn't understand what was possessing her to walk through those flames, to slowly, yet somehow amazingly quickly, make it to the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel… and that was when she noticed something was definitely not right…

Not only did she feel taller, insane, and almost possessed… the Mako Reactors had all been burned down, or shut off, so she just couldn't understand… why the one in Mt. Nibel was up and working.

As she walked into the room that hosted all of the pods and the door to where the Shinra had previously kept Jenova, she ended up stopping… right in front of the door. And when she turned around to the sound of running footsteps…

"NO!" Tifa screamed, sitting up. She had had the dream… no nightmare, yet again. She had normally woken up before that, but this time… she didn't. As she stood up, she immediately sat back down from dizzyness. She didn't worry though, as it happened often since she stood up too fast.

She stodd up again, much slower this time, and made her way to the bathroom, where she splashed her face in ice cold water… and screamed when she looked in the mirror.

"Ahhh!" She brought her hands up to her eyes and…

"Tifa?" Denzel muttered. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Tifa. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming so I wanted to come check on you."

Tifa held out her arm to the poor, confused child and said, very clearly, "Pinch me."

Denzel hesitantly did as he was told and pinched Tifa's arm. When she yelped in pain, not very much but still a little, Denzel once again asked if she was okay.

"No Denzel… I'm not okay…"

"I'm gonna go get Cloud… would that help?" Denzel asked. Tifa nodded, unable to find any more words for the time being.

Cloud had decided, after seeing Aeris and Zack the day Denzel was cured of Geostigma, that he would stay with Tifa and help out at the bar, not to mention continuing his delivery service. He was always in a bit of a better mood now, so he even aswered his (beautiful, I want it really bad) cell phone.

But he did not expect that at 2 AM, on July the 18th, a year, exactly, after he defeated the SHM and Sephiroth for the second time, that Denzel would run into his room and wake him, yelling the words "Tifa needs help!"

Cloud urgently rushed to where Denzel was now frantically running, as Denzel was getting a bit freaked out about Tifa. She never would actually tell him or Marlene if she wasn't okay… only Cloud. Her optimism was gone, if only for a moment, and that scared Denzel.

The boy pointed to the only bathroom in the house, and once Cloud stepped inside, Denzel went back to his room.

"Tifa?" He asked, gasping in surprise when she turned to face him.

Not only did she have a single tear staining her left cheek from her crimson colored eye… the other eye was now a turquoise color… shining with Mako.

"Please tell me I'm going insane… that there is nothing wrong with my eyes at all?" Tifa asked Cloud desperately.

"Tifa… what…? How is your eye the… the same color as…"

"I don't know Cloud! I just… I've been having these horrible nighmares lately, tonight's being the worst, and when I woke up and came in here… I just looked up and it was there!"

"What kind of nightmares?" Cloud asked, leading her back to her room.

"I was… walking through a fire in Nibelheim… I looked up at the reactor on Mt. Nibel and it was running, which definitely set off the "something is wrong" factor… I felt as though I was a different person… and then the dream went farther than it ever has before…

"I went into the reactor and walked up the stairs in the room with all of the pods, you know? And when I reached the door to where Jenova used to be, I heard footsteps… and then I woke up," Tifa explained.

"And somehow you now have… a differently colored eye…" Cloud concluded.

"Yeah. I just… I want to know what's going on. Why am I having these dreams? Why do I have… this eye?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know Tifa… I don't know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Oh, my gosh! How many of you think this is the most dumb thing you have ever read in your life? Me! Yeah, after reading over that… I feel really bad about it… maybe I'll just make this some tragic two-shot instead of making it a fully-fledged story… what do all of you think?**

**Alyssa**


	2. A Puppy or a Yuffie?

**Possession Of Flame**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**A Puppy or a Yuffie?**

**A/N: LOL lok at that chapter title! Please tell me it's as stupid as I think it is, but there IS a point to it… okay, I would like to thank my very first reviewer: corkykiggs! Thanks so much!**

**I don't own anything… except for MOST of the pairings and the plot… like I don't own the idea of Cloud/Aeris, you know? And I huess I wasn't the FIRST to think up all the other ones… but I didn't necissarily copy anyone either, so either way, do not sue me please!**

**Now I have some thanks to the following people: corkykiggs, saberchic, and blueravenchick! Luv you guys, so cookies to you! And strawberries! And mini Rufus, Cloud, and Sephiroth action figures:) **

**Well, I think I'm gonna get to actually typing the story now, and stop my random rambling… enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tifa, wake up."

Tifa slowly opened her eyes, happy that she woke from such a bad nightmare, about her eyes being two different colors… but then she noticed she was on the couch… which confused her greatly…

"Huh?" She asked as she sat up.

"Tifa, what are you doing on the couch?" Cloud asked. Tifa looked around the room, not understanding why she was in the couch… downstairs, in the actual bar.

"I… I don't know Cloud… but I had the strangest dream… it started out as a nightmare, where I had a nightmare about a fire… Cloud, why are you looking at me like that?" Tifa asked Cloud, seeing his questioning expression.

"I just… I already know that Tifa… you told me last night, after the-"

"Oh my god, are you telling me… give me my mirror please…" Tifa asked him. Cloud hesitantly walked behind the counter and brought Tifa her miniature mirror.

And when Tifa looked in said mirror… she screamed… again.

"Tifa it's okay, I have something that will be arriving soon that I KNOW will make you feel better," Cloud said smiling.

"Really? What is it? I know you don't wanna ruin the surprise and all, but maybe I'll feel better if I know what it is," Tifa suggested. She hated surprises… when people told her that they weren't telling her about one.

"Okay fine," Cloud said smiling. "I got you a puppy."

"Oh really Cloud! Thank you so much!" Tifa exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and giving Cloud a big hug.

"No problem Teef, now stop strangling me please?" Cloud choked out.

"Sorry," Tifa replied, letting Cloud go.

_Knock_

_KnockKnock_

_Knock_

"I'll get it!" Tifa exclaimed happily, now completely forgetting about her eye. She ran to the door, smiling, and gasped in surprise when she opened it, before closing it, suddenly remembering her… facial problem.

"CLOUD! I thought you said you got me a puppy, not a Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't let them see me like this! Oh no oh no oh no…" Tifa said to herself, wondering about what they would say about her eye.

"Wait… they?" Cloud asked.

"Yes THEY! Reno is with Yuffie outside the door!"

_KnockKnockKnock_

"Okay, you go and change… I'll answer," Cloud offered. Tifa nodded and scurried (Lol such a fun word) up the stairs, and into her room to change.

Cloud opened the door and invited Yuffie and Reno inside… or tried to, throught their bickering. (**_Italics_** means it's Cloud talking, okie dokie?)

"Why did you even come anyway? It wasn't YOURS to deliver!" Reno yelled.

**_"Hey guys, wanna-"_**

"Well, Mr. Sir Face, _I _wanted to see my two friends again, thank you very much!" Yuffie replied, also yelling.

_**"****Will you just sto-"**_

"You could have come earlier on YOUR OWN without feeling the need to BUG ME and deliver this package!" Reno yelled so loud that he spit on Yuffie.

**_"Don't even think abou-"_**

"EEEEEWWWWW! GROSSNESS! YOU SPIT ON ME!" Yuffie yelled, wiping her face off, then turning to Cloud, and wiping her hands on his shirt, before turning back to Reno.

**_"Yuffie, stop wiping things on me and both of yo-"_**

"YEAH? WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP BEING SO DAMN ANNOYING AND I WOULDN'T _NEED_ TO YELL AT YOU!" Reno yelled.

**_"Please just shu-"_**

"YEAH? WELL MAYBE IF _YOU_-" Yuffie began before…

**"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET INSIDE THIS DAMN HOUSE?"** Cloud yelled. Yuffie and Reno instantly stopped fighting and walked into the bar, sitting down beside each other on the cough, Reno still holding a somewhat large package.

"I take it that is Tifa's puppy?" Cloud asked.

Reno and Yuffie nodded… staring up at him like lost puppies.

"Look guys, you can talk, just stop fighting, okay?" Cloud told them.

Reno and Yuffie nodded… still staring up at him like lost puppies.

"Tifa, a little help please?" Cloud yelled up the stairs. He heard a faint "Just a minute" and stood there in silence, waiting for Tifa to come back downstairs. When she did, Reno and Yuffie now stared at HER in… complete shock.

"Please stop staring?"

"Guys, don't even ask, okay? She doesn't know how, or why, her eye changed colors… so don't ask," Cloud explained for Tifa.

"Okay," The two said in unison.

"Glad to see you two are speaking again."

"Uhm… anyone that was still asleep is now awake I'm sure," Tifa told the three of them. Marlene and Denzel trudged sleepily from their rooms.

"Tifa, who was yelling?" Marlene asked. She had been staying here with Tifa, since Barret was off finding oil and couldn't take her with him.

"MARLENE! GUESS WHO'S HERE?" Yuffie yelled, running up the stairs to Marlene.

"Auntie Yuffie!" Marlene exclaimed, hugging Yuffie. Tifa just laughed lightly and walked down to where Reno and the package were… when she suddenly fainted…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry… It IS a bit short, AND a cliffhanger isn't it? I'm still getting back into the groove of writing though, and there was just too much left without a good ending point for me to continue it all in this chapter! I still don't think it's very good…**

**Alyssa**


	3. Healin Lodge and Rufus Shinra

**Possession Of Flame**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**Healin Lodge and Rufus Shinra**

**A/N: Okay… the chapter title gives away EVERYTHING doesn't it? Lol, yes it does. Let's think where our four current adults (well, one is a teen) are going and who they are gonna meet… no clue, right?**

**I am gonna start making chapter dedications to the FIRST person to review the previous chapter, ok?**

**Dedication: saberchic**

**Let's congratulate her! She gets a big chocolate, or vanilla (her choice) cake, and the rest of my reviewers get cookies and strawberries!**

**I don't own anything, blah, except for my PLOT! MUAHAHAHAHA! Heehe I couldn't resist doing that…**

**Thanks to: saberchic and… no one… because no one else reviewed! I'm… sad. It went from three to one… :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tifa's POV (Another dream)_

_I looked around Nibelheim… this time I wasn't walking, like I was possessed. I was just watching… watching as Sephiroth burned down my hometown, and I was unable to move._

_But then something happened._

_If I could remember correctly, Sephiroth went straight to the reactor on Mt. Nibel… didn't he? And he DEFINITELY didn't split into two people… or talk to me since I wasn't even there, really…_

"_Why are you here?" Second Sephiroth, the one who came out of the OTHER Sephiroth said. By the way… said OTHER Sephiroth was off walking towards the reactor._

"_I'm… h-huh? Wait a second this isn't real! I'm dreaming, yeah that's it! Dreaming…" I told myself, now not caring that Sephiroth was standing right in front of me._

"_Oh Lockheart, trust me, you're not dreaming. You're in my mind."_

_I stared up at Sephiroth like he was insane._

"_No Sephiroth, because you see, I fainted. Which means this is MY mind and YOU are a figment of my imagination… BOTH of your yous!" I exclaimed, poking Sephiroth in the chest._

"_Lockheart, you don't understand do you? No matter what you say," Sephiroth grabbed my hand and flung my arm down beside me, "this IS MY mind. I didn't say it wasn't yours."_

"_What? How can it not… wait what?" I asked._

"_Wake up Lockheart," Sephiroth said._

"_Huh? But, no wait! I can't yet! I have to know what the hell you're talking about and-"_

"_C'mon Tifa, PLEASE wake up?" I heard Cloud's voice ask her._

_Everything was slowly fading away, Sephiroth, the fire… and then I opened my eyes._

Normal POV 

"Thank god you're okay Tifa! I was soooooo worried about you!" Yuffie yelled. Tifa slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in… and realized she was at the Healin Lodge…

"Why… how did I get here?" Tifa asked. Reno walked over to her.

"Uh… we brought you here…" Reno said as if stating the obvious.

"Please tell me Sephiroth isn't here too…" Tifa muttered to herself.

_**Depends on your definition of "here".**_

"AH!" Tifa yelled after hearing a voice in her head.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Cloud asked, clearly concerned.

"I… voice… didn't you here it?" Tifa asked. The other four people in the room looked at her like she was crazy… wait FOUR? Tifa stood up and dragged Cloud and Yuffie out of the room.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Tifa asked them.

"Uh… we don't really know… but Reno does," Yuffie told Tifa hesitantly.

**_Aww, prez prez is worried about Lockheart. How sweet… sweetly disgusting._**

"Hmm…. What the… Did you two hear it that time?" Tifa asked, worried now for her sanity.

"Tifa… there's no voice ANYWHERE I'm telling you. Only the three of us," Cloud explained.

"I DO NOT!" The other person with Reno yelled.

"And them… them too," Cloud added. He walked back into the room with Reno.

"I really don't know WHY Rufus is here Teef…" Yuffie said with a sigh. "But about your voices you're hearing… I don't think you're insane, 'cause Vinnie says he hears voices sometimes too, like Chaos and the other… monster thingies."

**_Hmm, I bet he does._**

"Oh my god, whoever the hell you are just SHUT UP!" Tifa yelled, earning the attention of the three boys fighting in the other room.

"Do you mean us?" Reno asked.

"No, dammit, I mean… oh, nevermind!" Tifa said, before running off to a different room.

**_It's so fun to make you mad Lockheart._**

"SHUT UP!" 

**_Hmm, you still don't know who I am do you? Thought you would have figured it out by now._**

_(Tifa's thoughts are italicized)_

_Maybe if I don't say anything, it will just go away._

**_You forgot Lockheart. I can hear you thoughts, seeing as how I speak through your mind._**

_Shut up!_

_**What if I don't?**_

_I… I…_

_**See? There is NOTHING you can do about it. But I'm tired, so I will… for now.**_

Tifa sighed and turned around, only to run right into Rufus.

"Watch it Lockheart," He said before walking right past her and into what she assumed was his room. Yes, he could walk again, but he had something on his arm, so she guessed that was why he was still in Healin.

Tifa turned around and went back down to where Yuffie, Cloud, and Reno were talking.

"Guys… I need to stop sleeping," Tifa said.

"Tifa, we can't let you do that. You need your sleep to stay healthy," Cloud told her.

"Cloud… no, I just… I can't," Tifa told them.

"Hey Teef… when did you get… A highlight?" Yuffie asked. "Or is this a gray hair I see on you? You worrying too much?"

"What?" Tifa asked. Yuffie walked over and showed Tifa a strand of her hair… which was, in fact, gray… or silver.

"H…huh?" Tifa muttered.

"You didn't know about it? Hmm… now that I think about it… it wasn't there this morning."

_**So terrible sorry to intrude, but did that ninja girl just say you have a gray hair?**_

Tifa glared at nothing in particular, and decided that instead of making people SURE she was insane, she would answer in thoughts.

_Yes, Mr. Voice, she did, now go away._

**_Hmm… I don't think I want to. Maybe I will when you go to sleep._**

_I just had a very long time I was sleeping… and…_

_**Mhmm, yes you did. As I recall, your dreams lately seem to be a bit odd, do they not?**_

_How do you know about that?_

_**You really ARE stupid. I live in your brain. That is how I talk to you through your brain. Meaning, I can hear all of your thoughts, and can view all of your dreams.**_

_…_

**_Fine. I'm leaving, but I'll be back, trust me on that._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N: Yeah… I feel a teensy bit more confident now… I had soooo much fun with this chapter it's not even funny! Teeheehee:)**

**But reviews would make me even happier! Please, more than one? sabcerchic you are, like, by best friend right now... **

**Alyssa**


	4. The Only One

**Possession Of Flame**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**The Only One**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter four! Wow, I feel like I'm updating REALLY fast! But still, the fast updating leaves LESS time for reviews… anyway:**

**Dedication: Pandora Lockhart**

**Okay guys, she is great, but I am sad to say that some parts of this story may dissapoint her. And since you are anonymous Miss Pandora, here is my review reply to you!**

**I pretty much love all Tifa pairings too, even CloTi, one of the most common. I do love SephTi a lot, in fact, that and RufTi, wow lol so many Ti's, are my 2 favorite pairings… ever! Thanks so much for your review, and thanks so much for being not only my 5****th**** reviewer, but the first to review chapter three!**

**Alyssa**

**Okay guys, so she gets some cake, flavor is her choice, AND-**

**Thanks to: Pandora Lockhart, saberchic(I swear, you are, like, my best friend with this story! You've supported me since chapter one! Yay!) , blueravenchick, and corkykiggs!**

**All of you get cookies and strawberries… and to make thing more interesting, you get your choice of ice cream too!**

**I… sob… don't own final…… Idon'townfinalfantasysevenoranyofthecharactersorsetoranythingfromitthatdoesnot… ijustdontownitokay? Now then, I DO own my plot! And maybe my occasional OC I might place here and there.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know Cloud… I'm really worried about Tifa. She hasn't come out of her room… or, well, Rufus's room, all day," Yuffie confessed.

After the last night, with all of Tifa's screaming at an "unknown voice", Rufus ended up just leaving Healin Lodge all together… leaving his room open. So, eventually, Reno just sent Tifa to Rufus's room for her to stay.

However, when said President DID come back, and went into his room, he was quite a bit surprised to find a certain brunette lying in his bed.

Which is why Rufus was now scowling in the corner of the room the other boys and Yuffie were conversing in.

"Why couldn't you have just gotten her _another _room? Why just put her in mine?" Rufus asked coldly. Yuffie just kind of stared at him before giggling and pointing at Reno.

"Hey, don't yell at me and Cloud! It was ALL Reno's idea!" Yuffie said cheerfully. Rufus just rolled his eyes and said nothing for a long while after that.

"Okay, back to what I was saying then…" Yuffie commented, turning back to Reno and Cloud.

"Yeah… maybe we should go and check on her…" Cloud suggested.

"I'll go first, I mean, I AM another girl! Maybe I can help!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping out of her seat immediately and bolting up the stairs. She knocked on the door to Rufus's room.

"Tifa? It's Yuffie! Can I come in?" Yuffie asked Tifa, softly, through the door.

"Sure I guess," Tifa replied. Yuffie opened the door and came in, taking a seat on Rufus's bed. Tifa was sitting on a stool, looking out the window, before she turned to look at Yuffie with her normal, optimistic smile on her face.

"Do you need something?" Tifa asked quietly.

"Tifa… you haven't come out all day… are you okay?" Yuffie asked worriedly. Tifa just shook her head slightly and looked back to the window, her smile fading.

"Yuffie, I'm fine, there is absolutely NOTHING to worry about. My ears were just hallucinating is all," Tifa explained. She knew they would come in and aske "Oh Tifa! Are you okay?" over and over again, so she prepared an answer for each of them.

"Nya ha, hallucinating ears? That's a new one Teef!" Yuffie replied giggling. Then she stopped. "But I'm worried about you Tifa… if you need help, we're all in the waiting room."

Tifa sighed as Yuffie left, fully expecting Cloud, Reno, or even Rufus, to come in and interrogate her more… and she was right. Right after she got situated on the bed again, none other than Cloud came through the door to Rufus's room.

"Teef? You okay?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine Cloud. You know, I think I just was having a bad day and _thought_ I was hearing things yesterday… I mean, with my eye, and the hair. I didn't even have a nightmare last night," Tifa said, sitting up and smiling at him.

"That's a relief Tifa, we're all really worried about you you know? Just know we're all right downstairs if you need us… okay?" Cloud asked.

"I know Cloud," Tifa said as though she'd had to say those same three words, only with a different name, a billion times all ready. He smiled at her and left the room, leaving Tifa to her thoughts before those two sent in Reno, and then Rufus.

About, oh say, ten minutes later, a certain red-head Turk cautiously entered Rufus's room.

"I know you still… eh… who am I kidding… are you okay?" Reno asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine Reno, I know I was acting crazy yesterday, but now I realize I was just hearing things, kay? Really, I'm fine," Tifa explained… and it was this third explanation when she realized that she sounded… scripted. "I mean it, I'm really okay."

"Okay Teef, whatever you say, I trust you… We're all here if you need us you know? Even Rufus," Reno explained before also leaving Rufus's room.

Now she realized that all she had to do was prepare for one last speech… and maybe the four of them would stop that horrid question. And a few seconds later the door opened and Rufus stepped inside his room.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask me if I'm okay?" Tifa asked him.

"No. I'm going to ask you if I can have my room back now," Rufus replied coldly, without any emotion on his face.

"I… I… um, yeah, sure…" Tifa stuttered before leaving the room, now a slight simle on her face. She walked into the waiting room, where the other three were, and (unknowingly of course) took the seat where Rufus was before her.

"Tifa! You came out! Look who's here to see you?" Yuffie exclaimed, pushing Marlene and Denzel towards Tifa. Tifa automatically assumed Cloud, Reno, and Yuffie explained about her eye and hair… well, as much as they could anyway, because Marlene and Denzel didn't even ask.

They just ran up to her and gave her hugs.

"Tifa I like Mr. Rufus! He's nice!" Marlene whispered to Tifa.

"No Marlene! I told you not to tell her that! She doesn't like him remember?" Denzel reminded Marlene.

"Actually, you two… I don't think he's that bad anymore… I think he may have changed… somewhat anyway," Tifa told Marlene and Denzel in a hushed voice. Marlene's face suddenly lit up with joy.

"Really?" She yelled. Tifa shushed her, and then smiled and nodded.

"Shhh, I don't want Cloud, Yuffie, and Reno to know," Tifa told the two, winking, all of her old personality back in place. Marlene and Denzel giggled and went to talk to Yuffie about something. Then Yuffie began walking over to her, as Tifa looked accusingly at the two children, who's eyes widened and they ran behind Cloud's chair.

"Oh Tiiiifaaaa!" Yuffie said as she hopped over excitedly.

"Yuffie, if you're gonna say anything, at least say it quietly?" Tifa asked, now a bit annoyed.

"Someone's gotta new crush," Yuffie whispered, sitting down next to Tifa, giggling.

"Yuffie, I didn't mean it like _that_. He's just… he's the only one not treating my differently just because I look different. I respect that, so I made a vow to myself not to hate his guts," Tifa explained.

"I still think ya like him!" Yuffie told her. Tifa just shook her head, smiling at Yuffie's new obsession.

And at that moment, said "crush" walked down the stairs and over to Tifa and Yuffie.

"Hmm, first you take my room, then my seat? Funny, and _I_ thought you hated me," Rufus told Tifa, accusingly. Yuffie just laughed, turning the attention if the whole room to the three of them… the whole room that somehow held Vincent Valentine in it.

"Yuffie… what in the world is so funny?" Said Ex-Turk asked Yuffie… who immediately stopped laughing and ran over to him, a big smile on her face, and attacking him with a hug.

"Vinnie the Vampire! You came to see me!" Yuffie exclaimed playfully, not noticing the somewhat pained look on Reno's face.

"Yuffie… I'm not a vampire, and I didn't come to see _you_. I came to see how Tifa was doing. Cloud told me about her… hearing voices, and I thought Id come talk to her," Vincent commented, prying a smirking Yuffie off of him.

"Uhuh Vinnie, you just think whatever you want," Yuffie said, making her way to the bathroom.

Cloud looked over at Tifa's laughing face and Rufus looking a bit annoyed at her. He turned to Vincent.

"I think you may just have to wait your turn, looks like the President has her busy," Cloud told Vincent. Vincent just nodded and took a seat on the couch, next to Reno.

"Why do you have to sit _here_ though? I just so happen to like this spot, mister," Tifa giggled, looking at Rufus's annoyed expression.

"I don't like sharing seats with people, and I don't care for the converstations the others are having. This seat is farther away so I don't need to worry about being pulled into unwanted conversation," Rufus explained. "Now will you move?"

"Nope, I don't think I will. I told you already! I like this seat!" Tifa told Rufus, playfully.

"Fine," Rufus muttered. He then put a hand on Tifa's back, and une under her knees, picked her up, and dropped her on the couch, next to Vincent. "I bet you'll like it here too."

Tifa stared it Rufus in shock as he went and sat back down in his corner, and Cloud, Reno, Marlene, and Denzel stiffled their laughter… Vincent turned to the brunette now sitting beside him… and then to Rufus.

"Can we borrow you room for a few minutes please?" Vincent asked Rufus. He raised an eyebrow at the two. Tifa's eyes widened, even more than they already were, and Cloud's mouth dropped open.

"May I inquire as to what for?" Rufus asked the ex-Turk, a smirk on his face.

"We need to talk in private… and I mean _talk_. You know I won't do anything else… it would just be another sin to atone for," Vincent comented, clearly not amused by the situation at all.

Rufus just scowled again and nodded as the two rose from their spots on the couch and walked up the stairs. They took a seat on Rufus's bed and began… talking.

"What is is Vincent?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud told me about how you hear voices… and… how your appearance is changing in… frightening ways. I think I may know what's going on…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, who hates me? The next chapter is gonna reveal a lot actually… hmmm, maybe I just won't tell you all yet? Muahahahaha! I feel like torturing you like that mean voice in Tifa's head! Hehehehehe…**

**Alyssa**


	5. Insight of a Vampire

**Possession Of Flame**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**Insight of a Vampire**

**A/N: Lol, I have TWO dedications for this very informative chapter!**

**Dedication 1: Blissdreamer**

**She probably isn't even reading this, but if I hadn't been thinking about her when I was gone… I probably wouldn't have come back. So she gets cake AND cookies if she is reading this.**

**Dedication 2: saberchic**

**Okay, you are awesome and gave me the idea for this chapter title. I just couldn't resist! Hehe. Either way, you ALSO get cake.**

**Thanks: saberchic, ****AureusNoctua, and corkykiggs!**

**You guys all get ice cream, cookies, and a cupcake! Thank you for reviewing:)!!!!!!!!!**

**Now then… Idon'townfinalfantasyorworldofwarcraftoranycharactersorsettingsoffinalfantasyionlyownthecharactersinworldofwarcraftseeingashowimadethemmyselfandifanyonecanactuallyreadthisthentheygetanextracookie:)! Andthatmeanstellmeexactlywhatitallsays!**

**Now then, I DO own the plot! Muahahahahaha!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tifa stared at Vincent, her mouth dropped open, at what he had just proposed the problem was.

"Of course, MY appearance hadn't changed all that much, as I have demons… whereas YOU have another human being. You will not be completeley altered… I believe any alterations are all ready completed anyway," Vincent explained, apparently not taking notice of Tifa's shocked expression.

Tifa just stood and walked out of Rufus's room, Vincent following closely behind. When she got to the waiting room, she just took a seat on the couch and everyone else, including Yuffie, who had come out of the bathroom, stared at her.

"Heh?" Yuffie asked as her and Vincent came back down and took seats on the couch.

"Well Yuffie… It appears I am more like Vincent than anyone else in this room…" Tifa explained. Yuffie made a gagging sound.

"What did you two DO up there?" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie, we just talked about my… problem," Tifa told her, quietly. Marlene and Denzel didn't hear, and that was what Tifa was aiming for. She didn't want them to know she was even the least bit worried.

"Weeeeeeeell? What did said vampire say?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie, I'm not a vampire," Vincent told the young ninja… again.

"Whatever Vinnie! Now tell me what he said!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa just sighed and dragged Yuffie back into the bathroom, not wanting the others to know yet.

"Whatdidhesay? Whatdidhesay!" Yuffie yelled, shaking Tifa.

"Yuffie, stop shaking me and I just might tell you…" Tifa said through being shaken. Yuffie stopped shaking her and smiled apologetically.

"Well… it's hard to believe really… but you know how Vincent has like… Chaos and his other demons inside of him right? Well, his appearance changed when they were… put into him, right?

"He also said that they talk to him sometimes too, through his mind and all. AND he said they can give him a lot of nightmares and annoy him to no end.

"So now he has come to the conclusion… that somehow Sephiroth got… inside me when Cloud was fighting him a year ago. He doesn't know how, but he is pretty sure that is who the voice is, AND why my appearance is changing, AND the cause of my nightmares," Tifa explained.

Yuffie's mouth dropped open and she stared at Tifa like she was insane.

**_Had to get help from a vampire to figure out who I am? Not very immpressive Lockheart._**

Tifa walked past Yuffie and went up into Rufus's room… again. She sat down on his bed, knowing this would be one long conversation.

_Well, first of all Sephiroth, he is NOT a vampire. Second, I demand that you tell me RIGHT NOW why, and how, you are… in my mind…_

**_Oh but you see Lockheart… It is so much more fun without you knowing anything. I don't think I'm going to tell you._**

"Didn't want to have to do this, but dammit Sephiroth I will," Tifa muttered. She went over to the door and locked it before picking up Rufus's gun on the floor and finding his Sleepel materia.

She took it to the bed and sat down, using said materia on herself, and falling asleep…

_Dream_

"_Sephiroth, get your sorry ass over here right now!" Tifa yelled to the sky. She knew that this was HER dream, so she knew that SHE would be the one in control. And that was when she realized that she had no clue where she was… and then she was attacked my something that she sudden;y knew was called a Prowler… and she realized that she had her gloves on._

_But all she did was stand there and attack it… she moved around a little… but it was almost as if this wolf was giving her, and itself, turns to make an attack._

"_Lockheart, you have to get involved in everythin don't you?" Said a voice from behind her. She was having a bit of trouble fighting the Prowler, and this "Person" behind her swiftly killed the Prowler in one shot with his massivley long sword._

"_You're lucky this is a RP realm, or everyone would think you're insane," Said person with a severely long sword told Tifa. She raised her eyebrows at this man with blue-ish silver hair that went to his mid-back. He had light blue skin and very long ears and eyebrows. His eyes were glowing gold._

"_Who…?" Tifa asked this mysterious man, before seeing a name over his head. It read, in green letters "Sephiroth". Her mouth dropped open._

"_Before you go into shock about ME, you might want to take a look at YOUSELF, seeing as how YOU are a level one," Sephiroth told her._

"_Huh?" Tifa asked, now not understanding anything. She looked down at herself and noticed that all she was wearing was a brown bra and brown underwear… her skin was also a bit tanner… and she now realized her hair only went down to her shoulders, AND it was now black. Her eyes were also BOTH green now… even though she couldn't see them… _

"_Oh my god…" Tifa said before passing out._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I AM GOING TO TELL YOU NOW THAT ADDING WORLD OF WARCRAFT INTO THIS STORY IS ONLY A SIDE PLOT! IT IS NOT THE MAIN PLOT SO I BETTER NOT BE GETTING FLAMES ABOUT IT!!!!!!! Okay? Good! Now then, the main plot WILL be introduced soon, and sorry for the short chapter!**

**Alyssa**


End file.
